I'm Still Breathing
by HannahWilliam33
Summary: Santana's reaction to the "shooting" and Brittany and Sam realizing they need to tell Santana and Mercedes how they really feel. Brittana and Samcedes (kind of) Oh and I don't own Glee sadly


Santana was watching her favorite television show, Law and Order with Kurt and Rachel on the couch when she heard Kurt's phone go off.

Kurt gasped and he said, "Girls, someone let a gun go off at McKinley."

"Oh my god…is everyone okay?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know, but Santana, he says Brittany isn't in the room with them…"

The Latina gasped and immediately ran to her room and picked up her phone. She shakily dialed Brittany's number. There was no answer. She did this several more times. Nobody answered. So, she decided to text Trouty and asked…

_I heard what was happening. Is Britts okay?_

He replied: _I don't know. Brittany is in the bathroom…they wouldn't let me go look for her, I tried, I really did. _

_ I miss her. Tell her I love her if you see her okay?_

_ Will do…you know she's more like a sister to me than anything…that's why I'm so protective of her…_

_ I know. Just God, let her be okay. Please? I know you're scared but you have to tell her to text me okay…_

_ Okay…will do…_

Meanwhile , Brittany was trying to keep from sobbing on the toilet seat in the bathroom stall. Every time she heard a noise, she was internally freaking out. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was she had to keep safe. Brittany had been in the bathroom for what felt like hours and when she heard someone come in, she immediately stiffened and stifled a sob. She wasn't ready to die yet…she was only 18, she had so many more years to live….

Then she heard Mr. Schuester's voice say, "Brittany?"

She immediately responded, "Mr. Schue?" and hesitantly peaked out of the stall and ran into his arms, openly crying.

Two other teens came out of the bathroom stalls next to them and Mr. Schuester led them to the choir room. Brittany immediately hugged Sam, and said, "All I thought about was San and you when I was in there all alone….I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Brittany sobbed.

Sam responded, "It's okay. We can talk more later…but right now, all of us are just glad you're alright."

"Yea," Kitty said, walking up behind them, "I'm really glad you're okay Brittany. I know I'm a bitch, but you're my friend and I can't lose you."

Brittany immediately hugged Kitty, squeezing her back. Then, she got in line for the Glee group hug. When she left Glee, she went to her locker and found her phone. She saw she had 69 calls from Santana, whom she immediately called.

"Oh my god, Brittany are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was so scared Sanny…"

"I'm coming to visit you this weekend…."

"You don't have to do that…I have friends here…besides, I wouldn't want you wasting your money on me…"

"If it's on you, it's not a waste….I love you, Britt."  
"I love you too, San."

Brittany hung up the phone and almost immediately bumped into Sam.

"How's it going?" asked Sam

"I'm okay. Still freaking out, I guess. What about you?"

"Well…I was so scared I was going to lose you and it made me realize what's really important…friends and family, the ones you love. And I know you're still in love with Santana…and that's okay…I'm still in love with Mercedes. I don't want to do this, because I feel safe with you, but we have to because we're more like brother and sister than anything and I want what's best for you…"

"I know, Sam, I agree…we probably shouldn't have gotten together in the first place. But you are like a brother to me and you do mean something to me, so there's that. Also, good luck with Mercedes."

Brittany winked and gave Sam a light hug. She wasn't at all influenced by the fact that they broke up. She didn't care and being trapped in that stall for what seemed like forever made her realize that being with Santana was what was important.

"I'll see you around, Sam."

"You too Brittany."

In New York, Santana was crying because she was so happy that the love of her life was alive.

After a few minutes of crying, she walked up to Rachel and Kurt and said, "We are going to Ohio this weekend."

"Okay," the both responded simultaneously. They knew how she felt and they too wanted to make sure that all of their friends were okay, namely Tina, Sam, Brittany, and Blaine.

When they arrived in Ohio the following day, Santana immediately went to Brittany's house. The first thing she did when Brittany came to the door was hug her and say, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Brittany stifled a sob and said, "I was so scared, San. What if they had gotten me?"

Brittany was full on sobbing now and Santana held her as they walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. Santana whispered in Brittany's ear, "You're okay now, nothing's going to get you, I promise."

"Sam broke up with me. Well, it was more mutual," Brittany stated randomly.

"Oh…" responded Santana, secretly happy about this.

"It's okay…I mean, I didn't feel anything for him except for that he's like a big brother you know? And I missed you, San…when I was locked in that stall, I was so scared and then I thought about you and how I never got the chance to tell you how I really feel…"

"And how is that?" Santana asked.

"I love you….I love you more than anything and I will never break up with you or anything. I just want you. I love you so much and you're the best friend I could ever have and I just love you…"

"I love you too Britts," Santana responded, still gently stroking Brittany's hair.

"Can we get back together? Maybe not today or tomorrow but I'm thinking of moving to New York and applying to Juliard and just…I need you and I think you need me. I only have a couple of months left here and just…think about it please?"

"Brittany…you didn't even have to ask."

And then they kissed.


End file.
